<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Home by Sakura_Soshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419661">Welcome Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soshi/pseuds/Sakura_Soshi'>Sakura_Soshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Softness in family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band), victon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Slice of Life, too cheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Soshi/pseuds/Sakura_Soshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Subin has made a decision, which left Seungwoo surprised<br/>-Honey, let's have a son</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Softness in family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love subseung but unfortunately there are not many stories of them, so I decided to contribute a bit with my own.<br/>A big apology in advance for any grammatical errors you may have<br/>English isn't my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"Honey"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "What's happen Subinnie?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm ready"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "For What…?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Have a child"</em>
</p><p>It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that those words really surprised to Seungwoo, who was choking on a piece of meat he had just digested.</p><p>Subins’s eyes widened and he quickly took a glass of water he already prepared and gave it to Seungwoo who immediately downed it, Subin patted his back</p><p>When Seungwoo was done, he put the glass back on the table and looked at Subin while taking the hand of the youngest ,"Okay ... Hubby Bunny" he took a pause for air "What made you change your mind?"</p><p>Subin was extremely nervous. His upper lip trembled in an involuntary pout and his cheeks looked apple red despite the boy trying to appear very calm.</p><p>Cute</p><p>"Don't get me wrong," Seungwoo continued, "You well know that since our marriage one of my biggest dreams that I wanted to share with you is to have a child together and in fact ... it hasn't been long since the day I proposed the idea of we adopted a child, but you told me at the time that you still didn't feel ready for that step and I was fine with it. adopting a kid, could affect said kid too and not only we, that a couple. ”</p><p>Subin listened carefully to her husband's words, and began to move her leg rhythmically in a nervous tic, however there was something deep in her eyes that kept him in an aura of security and determination</p><p>"Seungwoo ... I am sure what I say. Frankly I was very intimidated the first time you suggested the idea. I couldn't even imagine being competent enough to take care of another life. I already have a lot of work taking care of you ... But I've been thinking and we are both a wonderful team together, and I think that someone out there needs us and our love ... Also the company has just authorized me to be able to work from home, I just have to send them the designs and meet once a week with them to adjust details, but I will have enough time to give him all the attention that our son or daughter needs"</p><p>What came next was an attack full of loud kisses and strong hugs (courtesy of Seungwoo of course) that stole the air from the youngest, but that definitely would not change for anything in the world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>9 months have passed since they started the entire legal process that involves wanting to be parents.</p><p>Honestly seeing how things have progressed, they are grateful for not having lasted so long in the waiting line. Although the papers and the multiple evaluations that have been carried out on the couple have often seemed eternal, they are sure that they were lucky and their case progressed with relative ease, which allowed them to now be in the waiting room for their first meeting with the orphanage staff, who will show their child for first time.</p><p>Both are nervous and feel as if they are actually about to give birth, "Come on Seungwoo, the nausea should be me" jokes Subin trying to lighten the nervousness of her giant baby.</p><p>Seungwoo is giving him one of <em>those</em> looks, where he looks at him with such intensity that it is difficult for Subin to continue breathing automatically.</p><p>"Everything will be all right" finally speaks the oldest and subin appreciates the detail of being held against that broad chest, where they recharge each other with courage.</p><p> </p><p>A pretty lady who introduces herself as Bomi, the social worker who will take care of her case from here, begins to guide them through the hallway, towards one of the rooms where her future son will be.</p><p>You can see a number close to 10 children running from one side to the other. Their ages range from 4 to 9, but their eyes are focused on a small boy with puffy lips, who is coloring along with two other children.</p><p>"His name is Dongpyo, he is 4 years old, I hope , not be a problem for you that he is not exactly a baby",  Bomi tells them as he carefully looks at the reactions of both parents who apparently are paralyzed by the image presented to them.</p><p>This time it's Seungwoo who reacts the fastest and responds sincerely. "It is perfect for us ... but either way we just want to be parents, age doesn't really matter, the love he receives from us would remain the same regardless of how he is"</p><p>Bomi seems happy with the answer and can see in Subin's eyes as he is too, so he invites them to go play with Dongpyo for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Because Seungwoo is so much taller and corpulent than Subin, he decides to go carefully behind his husband, in order to avoid scaring the kid, also:</p><p>who could resist the cute face of Subsub?</p><p> </p><p>Dongpyo sees how Miss Bomi gestures with her eyes to greet the men who came to visit him, so she lets go of her crayons and bows perfectly while telling them her name and age.</p><p>Subin can hear his husband's pent-up squeal in the background, and he smiles broadly, shaking the adorable child's hand. "Hi Dongpyo, my name is Subin, and he is Seungwoo, can we play with you for a moment?"</p><p>Dongpyo carefully monitors both men and after a moment curiously exclaims "oh, Mr. Seungwoo is very handsome and you are very pretty ... seriously will you be my new parents?" You are models or something like that? ”</p><p>The couple can see how Bomi starts laughing with embarrassment and before the worker says something to reprimand the kid, Seungwoo interrupts her "Thanks for the compliments, I'm sorry but we aren't models, but something that is true is the fact that Subinnie and me, we want you to be part of our family . Of course, if you want to</p><p>Dongpyo seems to think about it seriously, and Subin suddenly feels just as or more nervous about being rejected than when he declared his feelings to Seungwoo, but suddenly the kid speaks again.<br/>"Excuse me, but what is your last name?"</p><p>..."Han"</p><p><br/>Dongpyo thinks again and turns his expression into one of happiness "great, it sounds cool with my name ... Han Dongpyo"</p><p>Bomi watches with a shy smile, as the new parents are holding back their tears of emotion.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took them one more month to finish completing the paperwork and pre-visits to Dongpyo, so they can finally take him home with them.</p><p>There was not a day during that month, in which Seungwoo didn't come with something new for Dongpyo, so they already had a good stock of clothes and toys to receive their son, even Subin has been in charge of leaving the room they designated for Dongpyo , painted a beautiful light blue, with stars glowing in the dark taped to the ceiling</p><p> </p><p>4:00 PM, Seungwoo went to pick up Dongpyo from the orphanage to take him home while Subin decided to stay home along with the unsuspected visits from Byungchan and Hansae, who deliberately decided to go meet their new nephew because "I'm not let the Idiots of Chan and Sejun meet the baby before we do ”</p><p>Subin can only roll his eyes at his stupidities, but thanks in part because they distract him from the large ball of nerves he feels in his stomach</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the main door is heard open, at the same time as a strong "we are at home", by Seungwoo, who encourages lighter steps to enter</p><p>Everything stops when Subin sees his little family go into the kitchen:</p><p>Seungwoo, tall, strong and handsome in his wonderful 184 cm height, holds the delicate hand of a small boy with adorable carmin lips who shyly looks at everything around him</p><p>"Welcome home Dongpyo", Subin carefully approaches the boy, trying to hug him gently.</p><p>Dongpyo quickly builds trust in the adult's sincere arms and strengthens the grip</p><p>"thanks daddy"</p><p> </p><p>…. "Hansae, don't be crying",<br/>"Shut your mouth Byungchan, you are doing it too"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was an exhausting day.</p><p>Hansae and Byungchan quickly gained Dongpyo's trust and spent all afternoon playing with him.</p><p>As dusk fell, the proud guys decided to return to their own home, but not before promising the kid a ride to the amusement park next week taking advantage of the fact that Seungsik will return from Japan in those days and will be able to accompany them</p><p>Dongpyo showered about an hour ago was tuck up in his bed,not before,  his parents leave a good night kiss on the forehead</p><p>Subin also has already showered and is wearing his pajamas by the time Seungwoo walks inside their bedroom, his glasses perched on top of his small nose, and his pretty face is highlighted by the light emitted by the smartphone resting on his hands while he finishes send the latest emails to their bosses</p><p>"You're staring me," Subin casually says, tone flat and eyes never leaving his phone’s screen . <br/>Seungwoo makes his way to sit down next to him, closing the distance between them to press a chaste kiss against his lips that Subin reciprocates finally looking away from his work.<br/>"Can't I stare at my handsome husband and father of my son?" Subin fakes to think about it before saying he guesses he doesn't have an option, does he?</p><p>Seungwoo chuckles and kisses him again, taking the phone away from him and Subin not stopping him instead reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck to pull him closer.<br/>Just when their kiss starts to deepen and both think they will be able to enjoy the night alone, there's a timid knock on their door.</p><p>Subin curses under his breath when he leans back, Seungwoo sighing before standing up and telling whoever child it is to come in.</p><p>The door opens and Dongpyo peeks inside.<br/> <br/>"Can I sleep with you?"<br/>Any expression of annoyance (for being interrupted) is erased from Subin's face, when he sees his adorable son standing in the doorway, and with a warm smile spreads his arms in acceptance, and Dongpyo runs excited to launch himself in his parents' bed</p><p> </p><p>Subin will have to find another time to care for his other giant baby</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed your reading. I'm quite new to it and generally had been very focused on my otp until I discovered how adorable the subseung are together beyond their father-son role.<br/>Any feedback to my work will be welcome, I hope to have more ideas in the near future and thus be able to continue expanding the power of subseung!</p><p>Find me on twitter as: @SakuraSoshi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>